


长河尽头 Das Ende des Flußes

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Hieronymus von Colloredo has met the Tod., M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: 科洛雷多在那一刻遇见了死神。





	长河尽头 Das Ende des Flußes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To A River’s End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952451) by [billspilledquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/pseuds/billspilledquill)



> 标题翻译来自@秋海

 

**——从未有人向他如此发问。**

**他问道：“您爱我吗？”**

　　

　　他靠在琴房略显冰冷的墙上，发出了一声长长的叹息。

　　

　　他仍然紧紧地握着那把他一度珍若生命的小提琴，却失望地发现自己用它已演奏不出来哪怕是一个音符。他拒绝承认这是近来疏于练习的结果：从离开萨尔茨堡之后，他甚至鲜少有心情练习自己的琴艺。尽管他不是没有发现，自己的右手在握住琴弓时，已经会有无法忽视的颤抖。也同样不是偶然地，他肩上的小提琴从某一刻开始，突然沉重得像是灌满了铅块。

　　

　　也许正是时候了。他有一瞬间那么想道，也许这是正上帝的旨意：他很确定，在那一刻他已然听到了死神前来的沉重的脚步声。

　　

　　这是希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多在维也纳度过的第三个年头。一年前他被迫放弃了对萨尔茨堡的世俗权力，从他发布那份声明的那一刻起，他就已经明白自己注定将在维也纳终结此生。至于被他留在身后的萨尔茨堡，他有关它最后的记忆实在太仓促了，仓促到他最后能留在手中的，只是几张手稿、一把小提琴，以及一些必要的物品而已。

　　

　　即使他的记忆已经在逐渐褪色，有件事他却依然耿耿于怀：在离去前，他甚至没来得及多看他曾经的牧区一眼。

　　

　　不过维也纳其实并不坏。他想，这座城市仍然四处充斥着莫扎特的影子——尽管那些影子甚至有些陌生、有些像是莫扎特却又不可能完全等同——若不是死神前来的时刻比他预想得还要再快一点之外，这里还勉强称得上是一座还不错的城市。他并不十分乐于否认自己后来也曾看过几场《魔笛》的演出，但没有莫扎特指挥的《魔笛》于他而言总像缺了些什么。

　　

　　他将小提琴重新放进琴盒里，用还带着点松香味道的手指整了整不再光鲜、但依然整洁的主教袍，然后坐在了琴房唯一一张椅子上。蜡烛还没有燃尽，胸前的十字架在烛光的映照下流出一点微弱的光。他握住了它，试图平复自己的呼吸。尽管他知道这也许看起来十分可笑，但他还是向着显然空无一人的门口点了点头：“我想你可以进来了。”

　　

　　那是萨尔茨堡的主教仅剩的坚持。没有人能够不经他的允许就闯入他的领地。他竭尽全力去忽略心底突然涌现的那点异常，拒绝去想确实曾有人这么做过、甚至不止一次的事实。

　　

　　死神从阴影中缓步而出。那一瞬间科洛雷多以为自己看到了镜中的倒影：眼前的人毫无疑问正是死神。

　　

　　可他却拥有着与萨尔茨堡的主教别无二致的面容，穿着一身相似的、却是漆黑色调的装束，没有十字架。他的嘴角挂着一丝微妙的弧度，介于嘲笑和冷漠之间。然后死神开口了，语气却没有科洛雷多预想中那么冰冷：

　　

　　“我甚至还以为，你今晚不会呼唤我。”

　　

　　“如若是万能的主宣告你此刻前来，那么我也无权拒绝。”他正襟危坐，平铺直叙如同正在民众面前布道一般，“我的意愿在此并不重要。”

　　

　　“也许。”死神点了点头，“但我能感觉出来一点：你仍旧在试图否定这一事实。”

　　

　　“愿闻其详。”

　　

　　“你仍在否定死亡。否定我的出现。这就是为什么我现在无法带走你。”死神说道，“当你想通过死亡获得些什么的时候，那必定是你最不渴望死亡的时刻。”

　　

　　“我倒看不出这中间的任何联系。”他想了想，抬起手示意死神可以在不远处的琴凳上坐下。他还没做好准备让死神就这么坐到自己的身边来。

　　

　　死神毫不意外地拒绝了他：“我不需要凡人的施舍，更何况这施舍充满了不情愿的意味。但我想你也许还不会拒绝几句简短的谈话。”

　　

　　“这我没有理由拒绝。”他发出一声长长的叹息，“尽管我的主并没有教导过我关于如何同死神对话的礼仪。那么，按照你说的，我此刻想通过死亡获得些什么？这问题的答案甚至连我自己都不够清楚。”

　　

　　“此刻你想获得的东西，必然是在死亡之前才有意义。”

　　

　　“照你这个说法，我如今并不渴求死亡。”他慢条斯理地答道，“那你又是为什么会出现在我面前？”

　　

　　“那是因为你在呼唤我。或者，呼唤他。”

　　

　　“他？”

　　

　　“音乐。”死神笑了笑，“我刚才说过的，你越加否定的东西，实际上你越渴望它。”

　　

　　“我渴望音乐。但我并不渴望死亡。”

　　

　　“我非常赞成。”死神在那一瞬间几乎要同情他了，“但你的音乐如今属于死亡。”

　　

　　“我的音乐。”他反复咀嚼着这个句子，空气中仿佛还残余着小提琴特有的松香味，“尽管你将从未属于我的东西如此称呼。可事实却是，我从未能够拥有。偶尔还会有种奇怪的念头出现在我的脑海里，如若我从未成为萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教、也许还有那么一丝可能。”

　　

　　他和死神间存在着一种奇怪的默契。谁都知晓这场莫名其妙被挑起的话题终将通向何方，却没有任何一方准备出言阻止。他没有什么好向死神隐瞒的，死神也同样。他们共同看着那个名字代表的一切在他们的话语间被频繁提起，然后被轻巧地用某个名词所代替。但他暂时还不想在这场角力中败下阵来。

　　

　　他在等待着死神先念出那个名字。

　　

　　“理智早就告诉你，所有的假设在即将结束的人生面前一文不值。”死神发出一声冷笑，“我以为你至少懂得这点。无论你是或不是萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特都注定成为世间独一无二的音乐家。他的生命中你所占据的位置并非独一无二——或者至少在我看来正是如此。”

　　

　　他赢得了这场角力，却没有一丝一毫的欣喜。

　　

　　“但于我而言。他却是独一无二的。天父曾将独一无二的音乐恩赐予我。”他一字一顿地说道，“如今却将他归于了死亡。”

　　

　　死神却没有继续这个话题的打算，既然某个名字不再成为禁忌，那么与之相关的一切都自然随之解禁：“利奥波德以为天父赐予他这个儿子，是为了弥补他经年的贫穷与碌碌无闻，他指望着他的儿子替他出人头地、替他赚取荣誉。”

　　

　　“所以那天我将他、也许是他们赶出萨尔茨堡的时候，他才会如此失望。”

　　

　　“那么，以你对他的了解，你觉得莫扎特真的想要什么？不是那位老莫扎特，利奥波德想要什么想必你比我更清楚。”

　　

　　“我不知道。”

　　

　　“你难道真的从没思考过这个问题？”

　　

　　“也许吧。”他含混地答道，“等我开始思考的时候也许已经太晚了。”

　　

　　“如果你一直只将他视作仆人，那你自然不会懂得。”

　　

　　“……但我总可以试着去猜一猜。”他试图找出一个合适的措辞，“也许，乐师的确总是多得如同海边的沙粒，但他绝无仅有。只是我意识到这点实在太晚。现在想来，他曾不止一次对我说过，‘在我看来我与您一样高贵’。可我那时所承认的，只有他的音乐这一点而已。”

　　

　　“我偶尔也会想，也许维也纳人比你更懂得他的音乐。至少维也纳不会将莫扎特视为他的仆人。”死神挑起了一边眉毛。

　　

　　他却忽然笑了：“他们说他像黄金一般熠熠生辉。”

　　

　　“你不喜欢他们用黄金来比喻那位萨尔茨堡的音乐家。”死神了然地说道，“你在皱眉。但是黄金有什么不好呢？它闪闪发亮、珍贵无比，永不腐朽。为了它，有些人甚至可以向我交出它们的灵魂。”

　　

　　“就好像我也不喜欢他们用属于维也纳的星星来形容他一样。音乐是不能用金钱来衡量的，也不是能够轻易被下定义的东西。”他开口，言语间充斥着过分的冷静，“如果沃尔夫冈的才华在他们眼中同在维也纳唾手可得的黄金一样平庸、一样可以被轻易转手，那么他所写下的一切音乐，在他们耳中与也许与海浪重复的音调同样毫无差别。”

　　

　　“你不喜欢我的形容词，只是因为你认为我不懂他的音乐。你认为我相信他的才华用金钱可以买到。”

　　

　　“我从没有这么说。”

　　

　　“你不是一个很好的说谎者。就好像你以为所有人都知晓你憎恨莫扎特一样。但实际上，你刚才甚至称他为他沃尔夫冈。”

　　

　　“在他活着的时候我从未这么做过。”他不动声色地躲开了死神的哂笑，“尽管我也曾试图帮助他。可他拒绝了我。那时我不明白为什么，也许现在也未曾明白。”

　　

　　“他不缺乏你一个人的掌声。他甚至不缺少你这样的一个人伸出的援手。”

　　

　　“他需要。”他粗暴地打断了死神，这对他而言好像没什么难的，“维也纳的上流社会总是喜新厌旧——即使是真的天才，只要他还活着，只要他还在继续创作，维也纳就总有厌倦他的时刻。这是我唯一笃定的，他在那时需要我的帮助。”

　　

　　“你当然了解维也纳。”

　　

　　他付以一笑：“这里毕竟是我的故乡。”

　　

　　“就算如此，你也仍然称不上了解莫扎特。”

　　

　　他默许了死神继续说下去，因为他实在找不到反驳的话语，“你了解维也纳需要什么样的音乐。但你从不了解他想要什么。你试图在他的身上寻求的东西，也许与利奥波德别无二致。”

　　

　　“你大可以将它称之为愚蠢。”他突然起身，从琴房的角落中拿出了他如今从不离身的皮箱。

　　

　　他和死神都知道里面有些什么。他打开了它：那里面是几张已然泛黄发脆的纸张。

　　

　　他继续说道：“但我从萨尔茨堡离开的时候，却无论如何都没有忘记要带上它们。”

　　

　　“我不该感到惊讶。”死神回答，“我也同样不会将执着称呼为愚蠢。你刚才说不喜欢维也纳人的比喻，但我却有一个想法，也许是你告诉我的。”

　　

　　“什么？”他抬起头来想直视死神的眼睛，死神的目光却突然游移到了一旁。

　　

　　“我想你也许会喜欢这个比喻：沃尔夫冈是块独一无二的水晶。是天父的恩赐。”死神说道，“天然的、完整的，从未遵守你的意愿构成你想要的水晶灯。但他仍然闪耀着你也无法拒绝的光辉。”

　　

　　他沉默地听着。

　　

　　“没有人在乎他想要什么，每个他遇到的人都在试图敲下他的一部分来据为己有。他充满了矛盾，不知道该如何给予、怎样给予，又不确定是否会获得同样的回报。于是他终有一天将不堪重负，直至破碎。”

　　

　　他知道死神接下来要说什么了，在他真正无法忍受之前，科洛雷多自己说出了答案：“破碎的水晶也会割伤向他索求的人。于是每个凡人都将歌颂他的话语转为咒骂。在他真正消失之后，他们却又捡起曾经破碎的一部分，向世间炫耀，这里曾经拥有过一位举世无双的天才。”

　　

　　“正如有了仁慈的天父，同时也就有了无情的死神一样。它们二者无法分割。凡人与天才，平庸与卓绝，腐朽与新生。”

　　

　　“凡人那么多，天才却绝无仅有。”他说道，毫不犹豫，“天才不需要依托凡人而生存，凡人却一生都在依赖天才而活。”

　　

　　“你错了。”死神的声音甚至有几分阴冷，“如若没有凡人的仰视，那么天才注定隐匿在时间的河流里。”

　　

　　“……但更多的时候，他们只是在用他们的自以为是来伤害那份天父的恩赐。如若没有凡人的刁难，天才注定更加熠熠生辉。”

　　

　　“你对此倒是很有见解。”

　　

　　“我是没有资格仰视天才的那一种人：注定只能在他们的人生中留下污点。但。”

　　

　　“但？”

　　

　　“但你说得有道理。”他想了想，“即使最终也只被允许匍匐在天才的脚边，那至少证明了我与他之间的距离没有我想象得那么遥远。”

　　

　　“那也并不算近。比如从天堂到地狱。”死神慢条斯理地继续说着，“可是现在看来，不过是我早些年先带走了他，如今又来带走你的距离。”

　　

　　“世间万物都将归属于死亡。”

　　

　　“纸是死的。”死神看向他身旁散落着的纸张，那上面跃动着他和死神也许同样熟悉的大大小小的音符，而死神对它们的内容却不置一词，“乐谱如若没人阅读，那它也注定是死的。”

　　

　　“我偶尔会想，甚至钢琴也是死的。”他摸着再也没人弹过的钢琴，那上面已经积了厚厚一层灰，“但神奇的，音乐是永远鲜活的。”

　　

　　“音乐是永恒的。”死神点了点头，“但不可否认，我也是永恒的。”

　　

　　“你是说死亡？”

　　

　　“关于这点，通常我们谈论的是新生。只有旧的事物不断死去，新的生物才有可能获得一丝喘息的机会。”

　　

　　“音乐也是如此。尽管我并不热衷于此：但他恰好向我证明了这点，好的音乐从不应困囿于定势。否则它将会很快被人们抛诸于脑后。”

　　

　　“即使你们都这样认为，你注定和沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特走上不同的道路。”死神点了点头，“他是音乐的宠儿，即使他与你在某些问题上的意见惊人的一致，但他仍然永远超脱于你的人生。他属于新的世界，注定会在新的世界里得到歌颂。而你，只可能属于被轻轻放下的过去的腐朽。他和他的音乐将一起归于未来，而你只能归于历史的尘埃。”

　　

　　“就像你刚才说的，”他甚至轻轻地笑了笑，“相对的一切都是无法分割的。”

　　

　　“我曾向他请求过一首《安魂曲》。尽管我知晓那时他已经无法完成那支曲子了。”死神突然说道，“但他与我都知道那首《安魂曲》为谁而作。我想他也知道，有些事从最开始就是注定的。”

　　

　　“苏斯迈尔的《安魂曲》完成得很不错。”他假装忽略了死神试图向他阐述的某些事实，比如正是那首《安魂曲》向沃尔夫冈宣告了他的死亡将至，又比如他前段也曾指定要在自己的葬礼上演奏这支曲子，“我只是没想到，就算是死神也会向他索求些什么。”

　　

　　“韦伯一家索求他的钱。维也纳索求他的才华与心血。他的父亲索求他的名声。他的妻子索求他的热烈的爱。反复无常的皇帝也许欣赏他的音乐，但他永远无法理解。那么你呢，希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多，你索求他的什么？”

　　

　　“音乐。”他毫不客气地答道。

　　

　　“但沃尔夫冈不会是任人摆布的金丝雀，他永远不会在笼子里唱歌。哪怕那个笼子是金色的、铺满了柔软的羽毛和饱满的谷物——可能还有些稿纸和墨水？——也照样无济于事。”

　　

　　“我从没想过要将金丝雀据为己有。”

　　

　　“但你也从不会给他过多的自由。尽管你也清楚，那是他赖以生存的水源和阳光。”

　　

　　“也许这件事上是我做错了。”他沉思着说道，“但我无法容忍他属于另外一人。任何一人。甚至任何一座其他城市。他是萨尔茨堡的天才，他不应该流落在外。他之于巴黎，曼海姆，甚至维也纳，最终都只会是那些城市历史上一个注定被抹去痕迹的过客，他注定只能在萨尔茨堡生存。成为萨尔茨堡的荣耀。”

　　

　　“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特不可能属于任何一人。他和他的音乐都是如此。甚至连萨尔茨堡现在都已不再属于你。”死神凝视着他，“我不相信你不明白这一点。”

　　

　　“明白是一回事。”

　　

　　“做到又是另一回事了。”死神流畅地接过话茬，“你向他渴求的根本不是音乐。”

　　

　　“那是什么？”

　　

　　死神残忍地开口，没有给他粉饰的任何机会：“你向他和他的音乐渴求的，是爱情。”

　　

　　他沉默了。沉默了许久，久到他甚至以为死神会转身离去——或者直接终止他们的谈话，给他一个只属于死亡的冰冷的吻。但死神没有。死神只是同样沉默地看着他，与他几近相同的眼眸中几乎流露出了一丝丝怜悯。

　　

　　他终于忍不住打破这段过长的沉默，或者他的耐心早已被死神消磨殆尽：这并不常见。又或者他只是觉得，这场谈话再也没有继续下去的必要了。

　　

　　“时间到了。我允许你给我那个死亡之吻。”

　　

　　他如此宣布到。

　　

　　死神点点头。他却忽然想到了什么，攥紧了胸前的十字架。

　　

　　“但我还有最后一个问题。”

　　

　　死神默许了他。

　　

　　“我记得你曾说，主爱音乐。”

　　

　　“天父爱世间的一切造物，这点我相信你比我更清楚。”死神看着眼前将死的男人，语气难得地温和了点，“但我知道你不是想问这个。”

　　

　　“如果他真的爱音乐，又为何会那么早地呼唤他？让你，或者死亡，带走他？”

　　

　　“我想也许你有些误解。”死神沉吟了一会儿，“并非是我带走了他。他本就不应属于这里。”

　　

　　“权力禁锢不住神迹。”他叹了口气。

　　

　　“凡人也永远禁锢不住主的恩赐。”死神也叹了口气，“尽管我知道总会有人试图这么做。”

　　

　　“那么我可以将他的，死亡，视为主的惩罚？”

　　

　　“也许。但我不会说这是愚蠢的。”死神不置可否，“最后看一眼你的周围吧，希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多。在这之后你会接受我的吻。”

　　

　　“我想你也许会允许我再看一眼萨尔茨堡。”他说，“尽管那里已经不再属于我。但那里至少也曾是他的故乡。”

　　

　　他不知道死神会不会拒绝。但他知道，眼前的死神同他一样总无法拒绝音乐。总无法完全拒绝莫扎特。

　　

　　“这愿望是很奢侈，但我也没有不允许。”

　　

　　他看了看墙上那把小提琴。闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　那一瞬间他的脑海中充斥着音乐。不是那首他也能听出来充满了漫不经心的沉闷音符的《科洛雷多小夜曲》，而是他第一次召见莫扎特后，被莫扎特留在原地的、七零八落的手稿上写就的那首小夜曲。那份手稿现在正被他拿在手上，经年的纸片早就开始泛黄、甚至有些发脆。他没有把这份谱子交给出版商——早在莫扎特还在巴黎的时候，他就已经让宫廷的乐师抄写了无数份副本。莫扎特后来再没有向他要回这份稿子，科洛雷多也没有认为自己需要将它归还。

　　

　　“这是天堂里才能听到的音乐。”曾有人这么对他说道。

　　

　　而他现在、或者从很长一段时间之前起就这么认为，那个人并没有说谎。

　　

　　也许死亡于他正是时候。他像是做完了一场长长的祈祷。如今它结束了，他向主祷告了自己全部的罪行。心底全部的秘密。和在漫长的流亡岁月中全部的忏悔。

　　

　　然后他将归于死亡。归于沉默。死神将吹灭他生命的火焰，如同女仆吹灭一根蜡烛那样简单。

　　

　　死神向他走近。近得他甚至能感受到死神呼出的冰冷的气息。他等待着那个死亡之吻落下、如同等待着他的天父为他降下的最终判决。

　　

　　然后他从梦中醒来。他的左手仍然紧握着那把曾属于沃尔夫冈的小提琴：这个称呼在他脑海中盘旋已久。却从没有一次能让它成功地付诸于唇边。琴弓在那一刻不知所踪。拘谨的女仆站在琴房门口，手中的托盘盛着的是烧得仅剩一点的蜡烛，惊慌失措地向他行礼。

　　

　　他从冰凉的地板上站起身来，维也纳的第一缕阳光正照耀在那架布满灰尘的钢琴上。

　　

　　他环顾四周，确认自己昨夜只是意外留宿在了琴房。空气被阳光照耀得早就没有了夜里的刺骨，取而代之的是一种微暖的金色。然后他看到了那面镜子。

　　

　　死神曾站立的地方，曾冷笑着撕开他的伤口的地方，只是一面在维也纳随处可见的镜子。他伸出手去，触碰到的冰冷坚硬的质感像极了无声的嘲讽。

　　

　　希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷多在那一刻，颓然地低下了头。

　　

　　“沃尔夫冈。”他艰难地拼出了这个单词。从死神离去的那一刻起，它就在他的舌间徘徊，挥之不去。

　　

　　他说：“沃尔夫冈。”

 

　　FIN　　

**Author's Note:**

> 死神的意象源自92初版《Elisabeth》


End file.
